


Под электронной омелой

by RkuHeko



Series: The Matrix [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Rating: PG13, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ито Рё ничего не помнит. Ито Рё находится со своей женой Аской на отдыхе. Ито Рё знакомится с Шульдихом. Похоже, Шульдих знает обо всём, что творится вокруг, гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. И дело вовсе не в амнезии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под электронной омелой

**Author's Note:**

> Принимала участие в сикрет-санте по "Белому Кресту" под ником Miriadka, написала этот фанфик для Kanashimi-san.  
> ==============================  
> На самом деле, у Шульдиха не зелёные глаза, но мне так захотелось.  
> Этот фанфик - вольный ретеллинг начала к/ф "Матрица"  
> ==============================  
> Бета Iren. ^____^

Впервые он увидел этого незнакомца утром, в лобби отеля. Аска как раз отлучилась, чтобы договориться с местным врачом о времени процедур, и Рё остался один. До Рождества оставалась пара недель, но уже сейчас в отеле повсюду играли популярные рождественские мелодии, а на каждом этаже стояла наряженная блестящей мишурой искусственная ёлка. И пускай из-за мягкого климата здесь никогда не шёл снег, предновогоднее настроение всё равно витало в воздухе.

Рё исподволь разглядывал пожилые пары, которые, как и они с женой, приехали в этот европейский городок, чтобы поправить своё здоровье. Если честно, Рё ощущал себя здесь белой вороной. А потом увидел того, кто оказался намного «белее» и «вороновее» него самого. Нет. Необычная внешность — не повод заводить знакомства.

Рё старался ни с кем здесь особо не общаться, чтобы не рассказывать о своём недуге. Старался не смотреть людям в глаза, чтобы о нём, не дай бог, не подумали, что он какой-нибудь инвалид или, ещё хуже, симулянт, чтобы не думали, будто он зря занимает здесь место. Болезнь его называлась ретроградной амнезией. Он совершенно не помнил свою жизнь до несчастного случая. И всё бы ничего, но порой заболевание приобретало признаки фиксационной амнезии, и тогда из памяти Рё исчезали целые часы. Он мог внезапно очнуться где-нибудь в незнакомом месте, совершенно не помня, как он там очутился. В таких случаях на помощь всегда приходила Аска с лекарствами. Его жена была лучшей. Она работала медсестрой и одновременно училась на врача. Рё подозревал, что на врача она начала учиться как раз из-за его болезни — из-за того, что ей приходилось с ним возиться. От этого в нём иногда просыпалось чувство вины. Ну что в таком, как он, нашла Аска? Неужели он способен сделать её счастливой? Рё не был в этом уверен, но хотел очень постараться.

Рё очнулся в госпитале после несчастного случая почти год назад. Он ничегошеньки о себе не помнил. Аска работала в том же госпитале медсестрой. Они встретились и полюбили друг друга. Банальная история, разумеется. В ней не было ничего интересного. Но для Рё, потерявшего свою прошлую жизнь, не было на свете ничего ценнее. И уж точно он не стал бы делиться сокровенным со случайно встреченными людьми.

А незнакомец смотрел на него. Рыжеволосый, бледнокожий и довольно привлекательный. Когда их взгляды встретились, Рё перевёл глаза в сторону и притворился, будто изучает огромное панно у рыжеволосого мужчины за спиной. Вот. Он вовсе не пялился на него. Не разглядывал. Отчаянно не хватало тёмных очков. В них было бы удобно исподволь изучать обстановку и людей, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Тёмные очки... Доктор говорил, что память может возвращаться такими вот неясными потребностями. Например, желанием курить. Или носить очки. Или как-нибудь ещё. Впрочем, доктор также говорил, чтобы Рё не цеплялся за прошлое. Если память не вернётся вовсе, он не должен страдать, ему надо научиться жить заново.

— Разглядываете достопримечательности, пока ждёте свою благоверную? — раздался голос над ухом.

Рё вздрогнул. Рыжеволосый стоял рядом.

— Ч-что, простите?

— Вижу, вас чрезвычайно заинтересовало это панно, вы с него глаз не сводите.

В голосе незнакомца слышался грубоватый акцент. Кажется, немецкий.

— Э... А про жену вы как узнали?

— Ну, может, я телепат? — предположил мужчина и сам же улыбнулся своей шутке, блеснув зубами.

Рё машинально улыбнулся в ответ. Незнакомец определённо располагал к себе.

— А вообще вон у вас на пальце кольцо, — продолжил рыжий болтать. Не спрашивая разрешения, сел за столик рядом с Рё. — Я тоже кое-кого жду. Он любит поспать подольше, а мы договорились встретиться здесь с утра...

— Да уж, ждать кого-то бывает невыносимо, — отозвался Рё, поддерживая разговор.

— Это панно было подарено графу Андерсону в тысяча восемьсот семьдесят четвёртом одним из его вассалов после удачно подписанного мирного договора. На панно изображён сам граф Андерсон под омелой. Как известно, омела символизирует... — незнакомец начал говорить и говорил, не останавливаясь, а Рё смотрел то на него, то на дальнюю стену. Грубый акцент и неожиданная мягкость произносимых слов трогала уши почти физическим прикосновением. Кажется, от рыжих волос можно было греться, как от солнца, настолько они были яркими. Белый костюм дёргал глаз, привлекая внимание. Как странно, что только Рё обратил на незнакомца внимание. Все остальные шли по своим делам и смотрели на него, как на пустое место. — ...как вы могли бы заметить, это всё написано в рекламном проспекте. Признаюсь вам, чтобы вы не думали, будто я слишком умный. Хотя не скрою, мне нравится производить впечатление умного человека... Это приятно, знаете?

— Что? — Рё моргнул. Он прослушал половину того, что ему говорили.

— Как вы смотрели на меня. Я заметил, — сейчас в лице незнакомца не было и тени улыбки. Серьёзный взгляд. Рё наконец-то разглядел их цвет. Серо-зелёные. Как старое бутылочное стекло.

— Меня зовут Шульдих, — рыжеволосый протянул руку, хотя они сидели слишком близко, Рё всё равно её пожал. Тёплая ладонь, приятное, сильное пожатие. — Мы ещё встретимся.

Шульдих? Рё подумалось, что это не имя, а просто слово. Интересно, а знал ли он немецкий раньше, до амнезии? Кажется, нет. По крайней мере, не узнал его, когда они с Аской занимались иностранными языками.

— Шульдих?.. А дальше?

— А вот и ваша жена. Я помог вам скоротать время, — сказал Шульдих.

Рё повернул голову. Аска спускалась по лестнице. Красавица, безупречная и стильная, как всегда.

Рё обернулся, но Шульдиха рядом не было, он будто испарился. Странно.

— Заждался меня? — спросила Аска, легонько чмокнув его в щёку.

— Нет, что ты. Я здесь... — про Шульдиха почему-то говорить не хотелось. — Я читал здешние проспекты. Ты знаешь, насколько старое это панно?

Аска улыбнулась и погладила его по руке.

— Скоро принимать лекарства, — напомнила она.

— Я знаю, солнышко. Знаю. Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Забывал бы есть и круглые сутки сидел за ноутбуком. Будто я тебя не знаю.

— Но, солнышко, — возразил Рё, — когда я работаю за компом, мне часто кажется, что я вот-вот вспомню...

— Тебе кажется, — Аска мягко, но настойчиво взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. — Мы уже выяснили, что, чтобы не болела голова, тебе нужны лекарства и режим.

— Да, золотая моя... Да.

Рё, понурившись, шёл за ней в их номер. Утренние уколы пропускать нельзя.

***  
«Иди за белым кроликом», — было написано в смске. Обратного номера не было. Рё решил, что техника барахлит. Не винить же во всём свою бедную голову с амнезией! Он выключил сотовый, снова включил и увидел, что сообщение исчезло вовсе. Что за бред?

Рё отдыхал в саду. Здесь было здорово. Горы на горизонте, свежий воздух, неподалёку — море. Хотя был не сезон для купания, на днях они собирались с Аской сходить к морю на прогулку. Рё казалось, что раньше он уже видел море. Но вот когда? Море в его мыслях всегда было чёрным, глубоким и холодным. Как странно. Может, он когда-то терпел кораблекрушение? Жалко, не у кого узнать.

Мимо пробежала стайка ребятишек, и среди них была девочка — с голубыми волосами и игрушечным белым кроликом в руках! Такую картину захочешь, а не пропустишь. Рё ощутил себя так, будто он в одном из этих снов, когда ты думаешь, что вокруг тебя реальность, а потом — просыпаешься в одной кровати с Аской, просыпаешься в настоящую реальность. Тем не менее, несмотря на ощущение сна, Рё поднялся с шезлонга и направился за угол гостиничного корпуса, туда, куда убежали дети.

За углом, на игровой площадке, не оказалось ни души. Дети испарились, будто птицы. Вспорхнули вверх.

— Привет, Ёдзи, — сказал Шульдих, выходя из-за дерева.

— Откуда вы знаете это имя? — воскликнул Рё.

«Ёдзи». Он никому не называл свой сетевой ник. Даже Аске. Придумал его, когда сидел в одной социальной сети для людей, проходящих реабилитацию после несчастных случаев.

— Я много чего о тебе знаю. Забыл? Я же телепат, — Шульдих говорил на ходу, приближаясь.

— Да, точно, — Рё натянуто улыбнулся. Может, он писал на форуме, что собирается сюда с женой? Да нет, он не называл конкретного места, просто предупредил, что уедет на пару недель. Его никак не могли вычислить. Правда было одно «но». Имя. Имя, которое он выбрал сам, которое всплыло первым в его мозгу, когда нужно было придумать себе псевдоним.

— Скажите правду, — с надеждой спросил Рё, — мы уже встречались раньше?

— Да, — Шульдих склонил голову к плечу. — Мы разговаривали утром в лобби. Ты разве не помнишь?

Рё скрежетнул зубами. Очень смешно!

— Просто... У меня амнезия, — он настолько отчаялся, что признался в своём недуге незнакомцу. — Мне сейчас показалось, что мы могли быть знакомы раньше. До того, как я потерял память. Шульдих, скажите... Скажи мне.

У него разболелась голова. Так всегда бывало, когда он думал о чём-то, что-то пытался вспомнить.

Шульдих отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ты ещё не готов к правде.

— Но почему? — от боли заслезились глаза. Рё прижал руку к виску, будто бы это могло помочь. — Шульдих? Что ты скрываешь?

Пальцы Шульдиха коснулись его запястья, и Рё опустил руку. Чёрт, когда они оказались так близко друг к другу?

— Не пытайся вспомнить, ты всё равно не сможешь, — зашептал Шульдих. От его акцента, от шёпота, от близости Рё почувствовал слабость. — Ты пока не готов.

— К чему? К... Кто ты, Шульдих?

— Ёдзи, я знаю, что ты надеешься найти. Потому что когда-то раньше я тоже искал это. Твоё прошлое не важно, Ёдзи. Я скажу тебе, что важно. Свобода. Но они не хотят, чтобы ты был свободен. Они хотят, чтобы ты был их рабом.

— Рабом?.. — Рё попятился и упёрся спиной в угол здания. Шульдих стоял вплотную, и Рё чувствовал тепло его тела. Качнись он вперёд, и они могли бы стоять в объятиях друг друга, но Шульдих до него не дотрагивался. Только говорил.

— Ты задаёшь слишком много ненужных вопросов. Помни, ты не один, Ёдзи. Мы спасём тебя, когда придёт время. Знай это. Не бойся.

— Мы? Кто «мы»?

Рё почудилось движение, и он глянул в сторону. Под деревьями стояла та самая девочка с кроликом. Стояла и смотрела на них с Шульдихом.

— Один из аватаров Наги. Мне пора, — сказал Шульдих, проследив за его взглядом. — Но мы ещё встретимся. Ты не против? Ты ведь хочешь узнать? Увидеть меня ещё?

Его пальцы коснулись щеки Рё. Тёплые и очень осторожные. Рё закрыл глаза, надеясь продлить это прикосновение. Запомнить его. Сосредоточиться на нём. Ему ведь не снится?

— Хочу, — запоздало ответил Рё.

Он открыл глаза.

— Дорогой, так ты будешь это есть? — спросила Аска, сложив руки над своей тарелкой.

Он огляделся. Жена сидела напротив него за столиком в обеденном зале гостиницы.

— Спаржа совсем никудышная. Надо будет поесть в городе. Съездим туда на днях?

Чистые белые скатерти, белые занавеси, бледно-салатовые стены. Считается, что такой оттенок салатового способствует релаксации. Рё много чего узнал о цветах и релаксации, когда сидел на форуме в сети.

— Где ты сейчас? — спросила Аска.

— С тобой, милая... — Рё вымученно улыбнулся. Что с ним творится? Галлюцинации? Такого ещё не было. — Знаешь... — рискнул он, — у тебя когда-нибудь бывало так, словно ты уже проснулась, но тебе кажется, будто ты ещё спишь?

— Хм, — Аска нахмурилась. — Быть может, побочное действие после Холина альфосцерата? Я проконсультируюсь с врачом, ладно? — она сняла с колен салфетку и кинула её на стол.

— Подожди... Не прямо же сейчас?..

— Ничего. Твоё здоровье для меня важнее, — Аска ободряюще ему улыбнулась, выходя из-за стола.

Рё взялся за вилку. Еда по вкусу казалась ему похожей на переваренную траву, без соли и специй. Какая дрянь эти овощные диеты.

Шульдих стоял так близко. Его шёпот до сих пор отдавался у Рё в голове. Он сжал вилку в правой руке и замер. В обеденном зале было пусто. Ветер гулял по помещению, задевая прозрачный тюль занавесей. Ощущение того, что Шульдих рядом, не оставляло Рё. Ощущение чужого взгляда. Тепла его тела. Непонятная, тянущая за душу близость, которой, на самом деле, не было названия.

«Приди», — шепнул Рё тихо-тихо.

Вокруг не было ни души.

***  
Аска весь следующий день была с ним очень милой. Сказала, что доктор посоветовал ей заменить таблетки на более щадящие аналоги.

— Индийские лекарства, попробуем их, — говорила Аска. — В индийской фармацевтике используются натуральные травы. Возможно, это тебе и нужно.

— Трава? Ещё больше травы?

Они вынесли из номера покрывало и расстелили его прямо на газоне. Многие поступили так же: день был очень тёплым. Рё лежал затылком на коленях Аски. Она сидела, опираясь на локти и подставив лицо солнечным лучам.

— Нам важно найти комбинацию, которая бы позволила закрепить стабильный эффект и избежать новых приступов, — говорила Аска, жмурясь в небо.

Последнее время приступов головной боли у Рё было всё меньше. Но вот незадача, внезапные побочные эффекты. Головокружения и провалы в памяти.

— Я бы не хотел всю жизнь провести на таблетках, — осторожно произнёс Рё. — А то ты меня разлюбишь.

— Что? С чего вдруг?

— Я буду слабый, никуда не годный слюнявый идиот, и ты меня бросишь...

Рё чуть не ляпнул «как тогда». Почему-то у него создалось впечатление, будто Аска его когда-то бросила? Ушла к другому? Нет, не может быть, они же познакомились уже после того обвала, когда Рё потерял память.

— Я тебя ни за что не брошу, — ответила Аска. Она обняла его за плечи. — Ты у меня самый лучший, я тебя никому не отдам. Ты мне веришь?

Рё хмыкнул и потянулся за поцелуем: момент был подходящий.

— Конечно, верю, — заверил он жену.

***  
Процедуры Рё невзлюбил заочно, как только увидел кресло, в котором ему предстояло сидеть. Металлическое, с зажимами для рук и ног, с каким-то странным обручем, обмотанным проводами, явно предназначенным для того, чтобы надевать на голову. Ей-богу, не хватало только большого рубильника. Но никаких рубильников или больших красных кнопок в кабинете не было. Кресло вроде бы не было подключено ни к какой аппаратуре, просто стояло посреди кабинета и всё, но Рё тут же понял, что не сядет туда ни за какие коврижки.

— Это у вас электрический стул? Что я вам плохого сделал, доктор? — Рё попытался пошутить.

Доктор Шульц, черноволосый мужчина в идеально отглаженном халате, ему тоже не понравился.

— Чепуха, — сказал он. — Кто вам сказал про электричество? Это новейший аппарат для сканирования мозга. С его помощью мы выявим, есть ли у вас травмы, препятствующие нормальной мозговой активности. Ваши проблемы с памятью скоро перестанут вас беспокоить.

— Милая, может обойдёмся без него? — с надеждой обратился Рё к Аске. Но та покачала головой:

— Нет, дорогой. Я буду ждать тебя снаружи. Слушайся доктора Шульца, он отличный специалист.

С печальным видом она поднялась с кушетки, на которой сидела рядом с Рё, и вышла в коридор.

Тут же открылась внутренняя дверь, и в кабинет зашли два санитара. В смысле, это Рё решил, что они санитары. Погодите, разве санитары носят на работе чёрные очки?

— Уже был контакт, — сказал один санитар. — И, возможно, не первый.

— Мы опоздали? — спросил другой.

— Увидим.

Санитары встали возле кушетки по бокам от Рё, один справа, другой слева.

— Пожалуйста, господин Ито, присаживайтесь, — предложил Шульц. — Или мы вам поможем.

— Не собираюсь я никуда присаживаться! — окрысился Рё. — Что тут у вас творится? Да я сейчас кричать буду! Уберите от меня свои руки!

— Господин Ито, а чем же вы будете кричать, если у вас нет голоса? — спросил доктор Шульц.

Рё посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и хотел спросить «что», но внезапно — онемел. А потом случилось страшное. Его губы начали слипаться, срастаться друг с другом. Горло перестало воспроизводить звуки. В ушах стало плотно и глухо, будто в них набили ваты. Перестало хватать воздуха. Рё поднёс руки ко рту, но рта у него больше не было.

Он вскочил, санитары его тут же схватили и поволокли к креслу.

— Господин Ито, вы поздно спохватились. Отныне ваше участие нам больше не требуется, — доктор Шульц говорил с мягкой улыбкой садиста.

На руках и ногах защёлкнулись крепления. На голову Рё нахлобучили шлем с проводами. Вырываться и правда стало бесполезно, металлические браслеты держали крепко, а само кресло было вмуровано в пол, не раскачаешь.

«Нет! Не может этого быть!» — билось у Рё в голове, пока он тщетно пытался вырваться.

— Импульс, — скомандовал Шульц, и позвоночником Рё тут же ощутил зубодробительную вибрацию. Его прошило этим самым «импульсом» с макушки до пяток. Нельзя было назвать это болью, но и приятным ощущение тоже не было. Когда «импульс» закончился, стало жарко. Рё усиленно задышал носом.

Один из санитаров из чёрной таблетницы достал небольшую капсулу и сжал её с боков. Рё отпрянул в ужасе, позабыв о том, что привязан. Капсула отрастила себе маленькие суставчатые ножки и превратилась в полупрозрачного серого паука. Огромного паука! Величиной с ладонь!

Паук шлёпнулся к Рё на грудь, съехал к животу и замер, уцепившись лапками в ямку пупка. Рё как мог старался вырваться из кресла. «Импульс» что-то с ним сделал. Сердце билось слишком-слишком быстро. От живота по всему телу распространялся жар, и насекомое тянулось к эпицентру, тянулось, запуская свои лапки прямо туда. Прямо внутрь. Влезало в его живот целиком, вворачиваясь в давным-давно заросшую пуповину. В глазах сделалось темно. Рё заорал. У него прорезался голос. Ему наконец-то освободили руки и ноги. Он вскочил и... Наткнулся на что-то мягкое.

— Дорогой? — раздался над ухом голос Аски.

Рё ощупывал свой живот. Никаких пауков там не было.

Спальня.

Он в спальне. И Аска рядом. Вот чёрт.

Рё, прижимая руку к животу, в изнеможении повалился на постель.

— Знаешь, который час? — сонно пробормотала Аска.

— Прости... Кошмар приснился... — прошептал Рё.

— Иди ко мне, — сказала Аска, обнимая его за руку.

Раньше Рё часто снились разные кошмары, содержания которых он не мог вспомнить, когда просыпался. После того, как Аска стала давать ему таблетки, сны прекратились. Но сегодняшний сон был не похож на те, прежние. Рё помнил всё от и до. И ему было страшно. А фантомная боль от того, что кто-то пробрался ему в живот, преследовала его до рассвета.

К утру всё успокоилось.

— Поедем в город пообедать? — предложил Рё утром. Он помнил, что Аска этого хотела. Он старался её порадовать, ведь из-за него она проснулась ночью.

Аска согласилась на поездку. И вроде бы даже обрадовалась.

— Наш доктор говорил, что тебе нужно бывать в новых местах и набираться впечатлений, — сказала она одобрительно. — Вот сейчас и поедем.

До города ходил регулярный автобус, и они поехали сразу, даже не позавтракав. Рё был рад хоть какому-то нарушению режима. «Перекусим в городе», — сказал он. Впрочем, лекарство ему всё равно принять пришлось, но тут он не возражал. О вчерашнем приёме у доктора Шульца он молчал. Нечего ему было сказать. Паук, влезающий в живот? Аска, конечно, его любит, но после таких рассказов непременно сдаст в психушку. Вот уж не хотелось бы. Он и так пьёт таблетки «от головы», и врачи предполагают у него наличие какой-то мозговой травмы, но получить диагноз «псих»?.. Нет-нет-нет, Рё нормальный. У него просто амнезия.

***  
В городе все улицы и фонарные столбы были украшены гирляндами, в окнах домов виднелись вырезанные из бумаги снежинки. Увы, по причине отсутствия снега Рё казалось, что вся эта новогодняя атрибутика немного не к месту. Но здесь всё равно было интересно. Все эти архитектурные финтифлюшки на домах, готические башенки, ангелочки по верху колонн, кривомордые горгульи над водостоками, крыши из красной черепицы, скульптуры из почерневшего от времени песчаника и — вдруг — современное здание из стекла и бетона. Жилые дома, которым не один век, теснились на улицах целыми кварталами, но стоило миновать перекрёсток, словно некую границу, и архитектурный стиль менялся. В домах прибавлялось этажей, улицы становились шире и свободнее, и вот они с женой уже шли мимо витрин магазинов, манекенов в одежде с ценниками, читали объявления о рождественских распродажах и скидках, и глаза Аски так и метались из стороны в сторону.

— Зайдём? — предложил Рё возле одного из обувных магазинов.

После обувного были какие-то шарфики и аксессуары, и Рё даже стал обладателем стильного бумажника из зелёной кожи, а потом Аска увидела объявление о скидках на платья и костюмы, и Рё как-то скис.

— Может я тебя в кафе напротив подожду? — спросил он с надеждой. — Ты же знаешь, что долгая ходьба по магазинам — это не моё.

Аска отпустила его, на прощание чмокнув в щёку. Рё вышел из магазина на вымощенную горбатой брусчаткой улицу, — в этой части города почти не было туристов, лишь несколько местных жителей. Уже наступила середина дня, и время приближалось к обеду. Рё перешёл улицу и очутился в приятном кафе. Здесь пахло корицей, имбирём и кофе, на столах были постелены льняные скатерти, а у стойки бармена в разноцветных бутылках мигала красным и жёлтым новогодняя гирлянда. Официантка принесла меню, и Рё заказал чай с пирожным. Хотел было кофе, но вовремя вспомнил, что врачи не советовали. Заказ принесли быстро. Рё уставился через окно на полупустую улицу. К фонарному столбу был пристёгнут цепью чей-то синий велосипед. Манекены из магазина напротив словно давали Рё знать, что ему придётся распрощаться со значительной частью своих денег. Впрочем, Аска была его женой, и Рё нравилось её баловать. Что значит два-три костюма или платья? Сущая ерунда. Когда он очнулся с амнезией в больнице, государство обязало крупную страховую компанию выплатить ему приличную страховку. Рё не особо вникал в причины — что-то связанное с нелегальным строительством и несчастным случаем у посторонних лиц.

Он знал, что деньги у него есть, и этого хватало, чтобы не нервничать. Спокойно проходил реабилитацию, свободное время посвящая жене и своим поискам в сети. Когда они с Аской поехали за границу, то договорились, что Рё немного отдохнёт от своего ноутбука. Но, если честно, ему его не хватало.

— Вы позволите? — произнёс высокий голос, и Рё обернулся.

Рядом с его столиком стоял худощавый японец лет пятнадцати, одетый в костюм-тройку.

— Не так часто встретишь здесь соотечественника, — продолжил он. — Так я могу к вам присесть?

Рё кивнул. Почему бы и нет.

Подросток показался ему слишком серьёзным для своего возраста. Подошедшей официантке, не говоря ни слова, просто указал в меню нужный ему пункт. Чопорно расстелил салфетку на коленях, когда уселся за стол напротив Рё. Представился коротко:

— Наоэ.

Рё изобразил поклон и назвал свою фамилию. В смысле, фамилию жены, разумеется. Своей фамилии он не знал, поэтому взял фамилию жены после брака, но в такие подробности Рё вдаваться не стал. Не перед случайным незнакомцем.

— Мы здесь с женой на лечении. Здешний климат и специалисты известны по всему миру, вот и мы тоже решили попробовать. А вы?

— А я здесь по работе, — Наоэ скупо пожал плечами. Работа и работа. Мол, скучная штука.

Ему принесли заказ, чашку кофе и стакан воды. Маленькая ложечка слегка звякнула, когда официантка снимала с подноса кофейную чашку с блюдцем.

Наоэ взял эту ложечку, зажал её между указательным и большим пальцами правой руки и прикрыл глаза. Рё с лёгким интересом посмотрел на него. Черенок ложки медленно изогнулся, словно сам по себе. Рё почувствовал жар в затылке. То, что сейчас творилось — это не могло быть реальностью. Наоэ открыл глаза. Ложка сделалась прежней.

— Не пытайтесь согнуть ложку. Это невозможно.

— Невозможно? — деревянными губами повторил Рё.

— Представьте, что её не существует, — с этими словами Наоэ вручил ложечку ему, словно некий переходящий символ.

— Это что, телекинез какой-то? — спросил Рё, пробуя согнуть ложку пальцами. Та была очень прочной.

— Наги, чему ты его учишь? Ещё рано! Или хочешь, чтобы агенты появились? — возле их столика, откуда ни возьмись, нарисовался Шульдих. Белый костюм и рыжие волосы, распущенные по плечам, полыхнули так, будто горели своим собственным светом. Вокруг сразу же стало не хватать красок. Скатерти на столах показались посеревшими, стены кафе — тёмными, витрины — тусклыми и мутными. Рё с трудом разглядел велосипед за окном, словно сквозь пелену дождя. Мимо велосипеда по тротуару пробежала чёрная кошка.

— Ёдзи? Как дела? — спросил Шульдих, трогая его за плечо.

— Осторожно, у него жучок, — сказал Наоэ.

— Знаю. Избавимся.

— Надо действовать быстро.

— Ничего, есть время, пока следящая программа занята поиском.

Если честно, Рё ничего не понял из их разговора. Но вот Шульдих наклонился к нему и шепнул:

— Пойдёшь со мной?

Он так и не опустил руки; прикосновение его пальцев грело Рё даже через одежду.

— Пойду, — решился он быстро. Больше ничего не имело значения. Он утонул во взгляде Шульдиха и в его улыбке. За спиной Наоэ фыркнул.

— А ты ещё мал, чтобы смотреть, — сказал Шульдих. — Останешься.

— Конечно. Кто-то же должен вас прикрывать, — прозвучало желчно и с издёвкой.

— Пойдём, — это снова ему. — И не волнуйся. Представь, что всё нормально.

— А всё правда нормально? — спросил Рё.

— Нет, — рука Шульдиха, до странности горячая, приятно прошлась по его затылку. — Но ты можешь закрыть глаза, если случится что-то страшное. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мне пришлось уйти? Хочешь узнать правду?

— Хочу. В смысле... Нет, не уходи.

Они поднялись из-за столика и направились на второй этаж кафе по тусклой деревянной лестнице. Где-то за пеленой «дождя» остались официантки, цветные бутылки за стойкой бармена и яркие фотографии в меню.

— Конечно, не уйду, теперь уже точно не уйду, — негромко говорил Шульдих ему на ухо. — Ты только представь, что всё идёт хорошо. Всё в порядке, помнишь?

— Мне немного не по...

— Да, мне тоже. Пифия предсказывала, что это случится, но я думал, что ты окажешься хорошенькой блондинкой... А получился блондин...

— Что? — Рё чуть не вывернулся из его объятий.

Они встали на пороге в мужской туалет. Латунный значок курящего джентльмена с трубкой, казалось, подмигнул Рё одним глазом.

— Небольшая интрижка, пока жена примеряет платья? — Шульдих тоже ему подмигнул. У него это вышло очень похабно. Одними только губами он прошептал: — Притворись...

— А с Аской всё будет хорошо? — непонятно почему встревожился Рё.

— Конечно, — Шульдих коротко кивнул. — Она никуда не денется, твоя Аска.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — он перешагнул порог.

При Шульдихе он чувствовал странную уверенность, которой не ощущал больше никогда. Шульдих что-то знал о нём. И обещал этим знанием поделиться. Рё этого было достаточно. Ни Аска с её таблетками, ни его лечащие врачи, ни служащие страховых компаний Рё такой уверенности не внушали. Он жил, словно в тумане. Но пришёл Шульдих, и туман перед ним развеялся. Всё казалось чётким и ясным, только руку протяни и...

— Ты должен запомнить: когда мы начнём, обратной дороги уже не будет, — предупредил Шульдих.

Они стояли перед рядом позолоченных умывальников. Пол и стены были отделаны чёрным мрамором, будто они не в уборной были, а в каком-нибудь дворце. Круглые плафоны по углам заливали всё приглушённым золотистым светом. Высокая стена перед ними была зеркальной, Рё смотрел в зеркало и видел себя и Шульдиха за своей спиной. В сравнении с ним, таким ярким, словно искрящимся, Рё сам себе казался скучным обывателем. Коротко стриженные светло-русые волосы, скромный пиджак и тёмные брюки, слегка мятая рубашка и сбившийся галстук... Почему он заинтересовал Шульдиха? Что в нём такого особенного?

— Ну так как? Не передумал?

Рё мотнул головой: нет, не передумал и не передумает. Шанс узнать что-то о своей жизни он не променяет ни на что. Существовать в потёмках, от одного приёма таблеток до другого, и не помнить даже своего имени он больше не хотел. Шульдих подошёл к нему вплотную. Не слишком ли близко? Но Рё даже не дёрнулся. Скорее всего, Шульдих знал его раньше, но сейчас не хочет этого говорить. Почему? И почему Рё к нему тянет с такой силой? Память тела? Или нечто более глубинное?

— Имей в виду, мы не даём ответов, мы просто показываем путь, — сказал Шульдих, разглядывая его в зеркале. Взгляд у него был жадным. Так на Рё ещё никто не смотрел. Невозможно было перепутать; Рё понял, что это значит. Его тело само догадалось.

Он прижался к Шульдиху спиной, со внезапным удовольствием ощущая это прикосновение. Над ухом раздался жаркий вздох, и Шульдих пробормотал что-то на немецком.

На руках Шульдиха были тонкие перчатки, Рё только сейчас их заметил. Когда смотрел, как в зеркале эти самые перчатки расстёгивают пуговицу за пуговицей его пиджак и рубашку. Нет, Шульдих не просто раздевал, он гладил его плечи, легко и дразняще проводил по животу, задевал горло, распахивая воротник, и Рё выгибало от этих прикосновений. Сколького же он о себе не подозревал. Что ему понравится быть с мужчиной. Что ему захочется этого до полного безрассудства. Что он забудет обо всём и будет мечтать лишь о поцелуе... Шульдих действительно его поцеловал, нет, укусил в шею, склонившись над ним и толкнув вперёд. Рё еле успел схватиться за умывальник, бросил растерянный взгляд в зеркало на собственное ошеломлённое лицо. Сердце билось всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Чёрт побери, я потом заставлю их уничтожить эту запись, — пробормотал Шульдих, прижимаясь к нему и с силой проводя руками вдоль боков. — Все записи с тобой...

— Что?.. — еле владея языком, выдавил Рё.

— Помнишь, я просил закрыть глаза, если что-то случится? — вместо ответа напомнил Шульдих. Его акцент слышался более грубым. Рё от этого вело не хуже, чем от физического прикосновения.

— Помню, — ответил он.

— Закрой, сейчас.

Рё зажмурился, с дрожью во всём теле ощущая, как рука в перчатке накрывает его живот. Пальцы коснулись его пупка, надавили, и он выгнулся от этого прикосновения, впечатываясь спиной в живот и грудь Шульдиха.

— Тише, тише, — успокаивал шёпот над ухом.

Что-то внутри потянуло, и Рё не выдержал, застонал, хватаясь за край умывальника. Одна ладонь Шульдиха легла ему на глаза, надёжно прикрывая веки. Рё вжал затылок в тело позади себя.

— Сейчас, почти всё. Ты молодец, — шептал Шульдих, продолжая... Продолжая что?

Рё со внезапным страхом вспомнил свой кошмар, садиста-доктора, кресло и огромного паука, который забрался ему в живот.

— Нет, — забормотал он и замотал головой, стараясь выбраться из рук Шульдиха. — Нет!..

— Сейчас...

— Пусти! — он напряг руки, стараясь отжаться и отодвинуться назад, но Шульдих показался тяжёлым, будто неподъёмная каменная плита. Его было не сдвинуть с места...

— Всё!

И тут руки Шульдиха исчезли. Рё потерял равновесие, его повело в сторону, и он чуть не свалился на пол. С трудом он устоял на ногах, глянул в зеркало и не удержался от громкого возгласа.

Шульдих держал в правой руке бешено извивающуюся тварь, того самого паука. Тот перебирал лапками и беспорядочно дёргался. В брюшке насекомого что-то мигало красным.

— Твою мать, так это был не сон?! — вскрикнул Рё.

Шульдих поморщился и резко впечатал паука в зеркало. Потом смахнул то, что от него осталось, в ближайший рукомойник и пустил воду.

— Нет, не сон. Они следили за тобой, Ёдзи.

Он стянул с рук перчатки и выкинул их в урну. Так вот, для чего были перчатки?

— Кто это «они»?

Рё почувствовал, что не может твёрдо стоять на ногах. Что здесь происходит?

— Хочешь узнать? — спросил Шульдих, отходя от него в сторону. В дальнем конце уборной было окно. Шульдих сдёрнул занавесь и распахнул фрамугу. — Тогда пошли.

Рё выпрямился и разжал руки. Пальцы ломило, так сильно он их сжимал. Узнать? Да. Если он пойдёт с Шульдихом, он всё узнает.

Он направился к окну и встал рядом с Шульдихом. Ветер трепал рыжие волосы, набрасывая на лицо пряди, но Шульдих даже не двигался, чтобы их отодвинуть.

— Можно ещё кое-что? — спросил он Рё, и его голос прозвучал неуверенно. Он смотрел на его губы. Рё сглотнул. Он уже ничего не понимал, но всё равно согласно кивнул, и тогда Шульдих шагнул к нему навстречу. Губы обожгло влажным и сильным, Рё зажмурился снова, уже по своей воле, схватился за одежду Шульдиха, чтобы не терять равновесие. Его впечатало в стену, и стоять стало легче. Шульдих прижался к нему всем телом, не разрывая поцелуя.

— Чёрт, нет... — поцелуй внезапно прервался. Шульдих отодвинулся, тяжело дыша. — Это не честно... по отношению к тебе. Ты ведь ничего не знаешь...

— Так расскажи, — ответил Рё, продолжая комкать в руках его пиджак. Отчего-то казалось, что Шульдих может в любой момент раствориться от простого порыва ветра. Нельзя было опускать его от себя ни в коем случае.

— Да... да, — сказал он, двинувшись к окну. — Есть тот, кто расскажет всё лучше меня.

***  
Прогулка по карнизу второго этажа показалась Рё сущей нелепицей, особенно после этой истории с кошмаром, который был вовсе не кошмар. К нему вернулось ощущение, будто он снова спит. Ощущение нереальности. Оттого ему не было страшно, когда Шульдих предложил пройти по деревянной доске, перекинутой прямо к окну соседнего здания. Подумаешь, какая ерунда, доска шириной в полметра, любой ребёнок бы прошёл. Кстати о детях. В квартире, в которой они очутились, их ждал Наоэ.

— Наги, — кивнул ему Шульдих. — Как прошло?

— Всё нормально, — ответил Наоэ и отошёл в сторону, пропуская их к двери. — Он уже ждёт.

— Он — кто?

— Кроуфорд. Оракул.

Шульдих пнул доску, и та полетела вниз. Закрыл окно и задёрнул плотную портьеру.

— Оракул? Тот самый, которого разыскивают?..

Даже сидя в своей социальной сети, Рё время от времени читал сообщения, касавшиеся Оракула. «Ты не один», — твердили его последователи. «Система против нас», — писали они. «Правительство от нас что-то скрывает. Истина где-то рядом». Пока остальные искали истину, шпионов и инопланетян, Рё отчаянно искал свою память и потому, даже зная об Оракуле, не мог точно сказать, чем тот занимается. На его взгляд, тот был просто продвинутым и скандальным блоггером, не более. Возможно, он раскопал несколько неприятных правительственных секретов и опубликовал их у себя на страницах. Возможно, это объясняло, почему Оракула в последнее время искали всяческие службы.

— Что ему за резон общаться со мною? — не понимая, спросил Рё.

— Узнаешь, — коротко ответил Шульдих, идя по коридору первым.

Пыльные стены, тусклые лампы, заброшенное здание, разбитые полы. Что он здесь вообще делает, в этих трущобах? Наверняка он пропустил приём лекарств. Да и Аска его, наверное, уже ищет. Что он ей расскажет, когда они встретятся? А успел ли он оплатить счёт в том кафе, когда Шульдих затащил его в туалет?

Шульдих толкнул обшарпанную дверь, и та распахнулась со скрипом несмазанных петель. Рё несмело вошёл и огляделся. Комната — будто точная копия предыдущей, но у окна обнаружился человек, а в центре комнаты стоял столик и два красных кожаных кресла.

— Ёдзи. Приветствую. Наконец-то мы встретились, — сказал человек, обернувшись к дверям.

Длинный кожаный плащ, высокие сапоги до колена, тщательно убранные волосы, чёрные, как смоль, и очки в круглой оправе.

— Вы — Оракул? Тот самый? — спросил Рё. Ничего умнее не мог сказать.

— Возможно, тот самый. Но, пожалуйста, зови меня Кроуфорд. Оракулом меня не называли уже давно.

— Ладно, как скажете. А зачем я здесь? Шульдих сказал... — Рё обернулся, — Шульдих сказал, что вы можете знать что-то о моей жизни... До амнезии.

Кроуфорд кивнул.

— Я могу тебе рассказать, но вот поверишь ли мне ты, Ёдзи?

— Это моё настоящее имя? — перебил его Рё.

— Возможно, — ответил Кроуфорд. — По крайней мере, я знал тебя под ним. Мы познакомились в Токио.

— О! Как раз там я и...

— Точнее, — повысил голос Кроуфорд, — в том городе, что ты привык считать Токио. Ибо настоящего Токио уже давным-давно нет.

— Что? К-как... Поясните.

— Наша встреча не первая, Ёдзи. В прошлый раз мы потерпели неудачу, и нам пришлось уходить ни с чем. А тебе уничтожили память, даже не удосужившись подарить новые подложные воспоминания. Вот в чём причина твоей так называемой «амнезии».

— Кто это сделал? — от напряжения голос Рё сел, поэтому он спросил шёпотом.

Шульдих неслышно подошёл сзади и положил руку ему на плечо. Рё на короткое время прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно успокоиться. Всё, что говорил Кроуфорд, воспринималось, как правда. Что за харизма у этого человека, что ему хотелось безоговорочно верить?

— Присядем? — предложил тем временем Кроуфорд, первым усаживаясь в кресло. Кожа заскрипела о кожу. Рё неловко устроился на краешке своего кресла. Шульдих вернулся к дверям.

— От своих помощников я слышал, что ты часто вёл поиски в сети, — сказал Кроуфорд. Рё кивнул. — К сожалению, все данные о твоей прошлой жизни были стёрты и переписаны, и ты при любом раскладе не смог бы узнать о себе ничего.

Рё вздохнул и уставился на свои руки. Нелегко узнать такую вот правду.

— Так кем я был? — спросил он.

— Важнее не это, Ёдзи. Важнее, кто ты на самом деле. И ещё — кто хочет, чтобы ты навсегда оставался в неведении. Ты ведь знаешь, кто скрывает от тебя правду?

Да. Рё натыкался на сообщения, которые потом тщательно подчищались на форумах и сайтах.

— «Матрица». Вот только что это?

Никто не давал ответ. А если и давал, то те сообщения исчезали ещё быстрее простых упоминаний.

— Матрица — это то, что тебя окружает, — Кроуфорд оглядел комнату, и его очки отразили свет лампы, висевшей под потолком. — Матрица — это то, что ты ешь, это то, чем ты дышишь. Когда ты идёшь в магазин, платишь налоги, обнимаешь любимую — это всё Матрица, Ёдзи. Это всё ненастоящее. Обман.

Рё подумал об Аске, но эту мысль тут же прогнали следующие слова Кроуфорда.

— А теперь скажи. Хочешь ли ты выбраться из этой клетки? Хочешь ли ты на свободу, Ёдзи?

Рё стиснул подлокотник кресла. Всё ненастоящее? Аска — это какая-то Матрица? Ему переписали память? Никакой амнезии не было? Его прошлое просто... Уничтожили?

— Если хочешь, то тебе нужно сделать выбор, Ёдзи. Вот две таблетки, — Кроуфорд кивнул на стол, и Рё с удивлением увидел, что там появилось блюдце с двумя таблетками: красной и синей. Почему-то эти таблетки напоминали витаминные. Уж он этих витаминов благодаря Аске наглотался столько... — Выпьешь синюю, и забудешь нашу встречу, вернёшься к жене и амнезии, а нас будешь вспоминать, словно сон. Выпьешь красную, и мы заберём тебя в реальный мир. Что ты выберешь, Ёдзи?

Он протянул руку к красной таблетке, но Кроуфорд снова остановил его словами:

— Имей в виду, обратной дороги не будет.

— Я знаю. Шульдих меня уже предупреждал, — ответил Рё.

— О, вы даже успели поговорить? — спросил Кроуфорд с сарказмом в голосе.

Шульдих от дверей что-то сказал на немецком. Судя по тону, ругательное.

Рё проглотил таблетку и запил её предложенным стаканом воды. Терять ему нечего. Он и так свою прошлую жизнь потерял после амнезии.

— Пойдём, — сказал Кроуфорд, вставая с кресла.

Шульдих помог Рё подняться, подхватил под локоть и повёл за Кроуфордом в смежную комнату. Наоэ был уже там, сидел за широким экраном монитора и тарабанил по клавиатуре. Ещё один человек с короткими высветленными волосами возился с проводами возле допотопного телефонного аппарата. Рё думал, что таких телефонов, с дисковыми циферблатами, уже давно нигде нет.

— Это Фарф, а с Наги ты уже знаком, — коротко представил их Кроуфорд. — Фарф наш техник. С остальными встретишься позже.

— С остальными? — спросил Рё.

— Присядь пока, тебе скоро будет трудно стоять на ногах, — Кроуфорд кивнул в сторону обычного деревянного стула, а сам опустился в свободное кресло перед ещё одним монитором. — Дайте телефон, — скомандовал он.

Шульдих достал свой сотовый, нажал клавишу дозвона и отдал аппарат Кроуфорду.

— Оператор? — спросил он. — Как наши дела?

— Получаю данные с «Конэко», — сказал вдруг Наоэ. — Они близко.

Рё с любопытством уставился на монитор, но увидел только карту, скопление квадратов и полос, похожих на трубопровод.

— Пошёл сигнал. Сердцебиение резко усиливается. Он скоро проснётся.

Что-то ритмично запикало, ускоряясь. Рё вспомнил сигнал кардиомонитора, который слышал в больнице.

— Они уже ждут, — ответил Кроуфорд.

— Чего ждут? Кто? — спросил Рё. На него как-то резко перестали обращать внимание. Это сбивало с толку. Шульдих опустил руки ему на плечи.

— Скоро я тебя увижу, — уверенно сказал он. — Ты проснёшься, и мы наконец встретимся. В этот раз всё получится.

— Почему так холодно? — прошептал Рё. Он вдохнул ртом воздух, а выдохнул облачко пара. Холод накинулся внезапно, словно он очутился под сильной струёй холодного воздуха кондиционера.

— Наги? — позвал Шульдих.

Его пальцы впились в плечи Рё стальной хваткой, и это было последним, что Рё запомнил.

Сделалось темно. Холодно. Тесно. Было нечем дышать. Горло распирал какой-то посторонний предмет. Руки двигались слабо, как сквозь густое желе. Перед глазами стояло тусклое красное марево. Рё, задыхаясь, забился в судорогах. Выбраться, освободиться. Он должен вытащить изо рта эту штуку. Она затыкала ему рот, проникала в ноздри, держалась в глотке. Рё схватился за толстый шланг и потянул, застонав от страха. Оно было длинным и покидало его тело с трудом. Рё заскулил, давясь рвотными позывами. Отшвырнул трубку от себя и, оскальзываясь, упал спиной назад, в какую-то склизкую жижу. Зато теперь можно было дышать. Глаза всё ещё ничего не видели. С гулом и скрежетом появилось что-то большое. Какая-то машина. Рё раскрыл глаза и уставился в поблескивающий металлом глазок, похожий на глазок видеокамеры.

А потом его тело начало разваливаться на куски. Сперва переломилась пополам шея, потом — руки, позвоночник взорвался на отдельные кости. Рё закричал и попятился назад, но машина схватила его двумя держателями поперёк горла и держала так до тех пор, пока тело Рё продолжало и продолжало ломаться. Потом его отбросило в лужу густой склизкой жидкости и закрутило, поволокло за собою вниз, всё вниз по какой-то широкой трубе, на большой скорости, и сколько бы Рё не цеплялся за пластиковые стенки, он не мог удержаться, сколько бы ни кричал, его никто не слышал.

Он умер и потерял сознание. Именно в таком порядке.

***  
Вокруг было тепло. И он лежал на чём-то твёрдом. Рядом ходили и переговаривались люди.

Рё медленно приоткрыл глаза.

— Эй, привет. Как ты? — спросили его.

Рё поморгал и увидел Шульдиха. Без его привычной пышной гривы — волосы были завязаны в хвост, — без белого пиджака и зелёного галстука — на Шульдихе сейчас была надета простая серая майка. Рё с удивлением уставился на бледную кожу его плеч, покрытую крапинками рыжих родинок. На плечах и руках Шульдиха были чёрные металлические разъёмы, и это отозвалось в Рё неприятным ощущением.

— Нет-нет, лежи, — Шульдих прижал его лоб ладонью, запрещая поднимать голову.

Рё безвольно откинулся навзничь. Силы ушли, а он всего лишь попытался пошевелиться. Своего тела он почти не ощущал. Сплошная усталость и непомерная тяжесть. Больно было даже просто лежать.

— Что со мной случилось, — прошептал он. — Откуда такая слабость?

— Твоё тело не привыкло двигаться. У тебя атрофия, — ответил Шульдих. Он ненадолго отвернулся и звякнул чем-то металлическим. — Сперва научим твои мышцы работать, а потом...

— Теперь всё будет по-настоящему? — спросил Рё, перебивая его.

— А?.. — Шульдих вернулся и дотронулся до его руки тёплыми пальцами. — Да. Теперь всё по-настоящему. Добро пожаловать в реальность, Ёдзи.

Рё... нет, Ёдзи, улыбнулся.

И заставил свои непослушные пальцы пошевелиться, чтобы взять Шульдиха за руку.


End file.
